Frosty Scream of Shadow
Frosty Scream of Shadow ( zu deutsch : Frostiger Schrei des Schattens) Frosty Sream of Shadow ist eine Kurzgeschichte der Staffel Fairy Tales of Weath Clan von Broncekralle . Es geht um Frostpfote und Schattenpfote , zwei junge Schüler des Weizenclans . Schattenpfote begeht einen furchtbaren Fehler ... Frostpfote pirschte sich leise von hinten an Schattenpfote hinan . Vorsichtig zog er die Pfoten Schritt für Schritt hoch und versuchte den Grashalmen so gut es ging auszuweichen .Der weiße Schüler schob sich langsam vorwärts als er auf einen kleinen Zweig trat . Schattenpfote sträubte sein schwarzes Fell und wirbelte herum . Frostpfote hielt die Luft an und duckte sich tief in die Gras und Weizenhalme die überall wuchsen . Der schwarze vor ihm blickte sich noch einmal um und trabte dann weiter den kleinen Trampelpfad zwischen langem nassem Gras und wildem Weizen entlang . Einige Herzschläge noch verharrte Frostpfote regungslos bevor er es wagte sich wieder zu erheben und weiter die Spur des anderen zu verfolgen . Die Sonne stand als runder Feuerball am Himmel und ihre goldenen Strahlen wärmten Frostpfotes Fell . Endlich war die lange kalte Blattleere vorbei und die Blattfrische hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht . Eine kleine gestreifte Honigbiene flog summend um ihn herum und er zuckte ärgerlich mit dem Ohr um sie loszuwerden . Schattenpfote spannte die Muskeln unter dem glänzend schwarzem Fell und legte einen Sprint ein . Frostpfote gab seine Deckung auf und raste in flachen Sätzen hinter dem Jungen Kater her . Schattenpfote zuckte mit dem Ohr als er Pfotenschritte auf dem Boden vernahm und wirbelte herum . Das war ein Fehler . Schon hatte Frostpfote ihn erreicht und warf sich auf den verwirrten Schüler . Die zwölf Monde alten Kater rangen miteinander um die Oberhand und wirbelten als Schwarz - Weiße Fellkugel über das wilde Weizenfeld . Lachend blieben sie neben einigen Mohnblumen liegen und holten keuchend Luft . Schattenpfote sprang erneut auf und biss Frostpfote spielerisch in den Nacken . " Okay , Okay ! " , gab Frostpfote abwehrend zu , " Du hast ja gewonnen ! " Schattenpfote schnurrte zufrieden und lies von dem weißen am Boden liegenden Kater ab . Frostpfote rappelte sich auf und leckte sich rasch über sein zu allen Seiten abstehendes staubiges Brustfell . " Wir sollten uns beeilen , wenn wir noch was fangen wollen bevor die Sonne untergeht " erklärte Schattenpfote und sprang hoch . Frostpfote folgte dem Schwarzen der sich zurück unter den Schutz eines kleinen Wäldchens begab . Gemeinsam trabten der weiße und der schwarze Schüler die schmalen Wege entlang , bis Frostpfote mit der Nase zuckte und anhielt . " Warte mal ! " hielt er seinen Jagdgefährten zurück und prüfte eingehend die Luft . Der würzige Geruch einer Wühlmaus lies ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen . Frostpfote kauerte sich leise auf den Boden und arbeitete sich langsam vorwärts . Das braune Tier hockte nichts ahnend auf einer Baumwurzel und knabberte an einer Eichel . Frostpfote hielt kurz inne und sprang dann vor . Der schneeweiße Kater riss die Wühlmaus nieder und hielt das zappelnde Tier zwischen seinen Pfoten gefangen . " Das reicht , oder ? " fragte Schattenpfote während Frostpfote der Maus seine Krallen tödlich ins Genick grub . Der weiße Nickte . " Wir müssen nur noch den Rest wieder ausgraben , dann können wir zurück ins Lager . Ich glaube kaum das je ein Jagdteam mehr Beute gemacht hat " schnurrte Frostpfote und Schattenpfote schien vor Stolz beinahe zu platzen . " Pinienstern muss uns einfach zu Kriegern ernennen ! " erklärte er enthusiastisch und trabte in Richtung der Blitzclan Grenze , wo die beiden Schüler den Rest ihrer Beute verscharrt hatten . Der Wind wechselte und schlug Ihnen den unverkennbar frischen Geruch einer Patrullie entgegen . Schattenpfote begann zu knurren und preschte auf die abgestorbene , verdorrte Eiche zu , die die Grenze zwischen Blitzclan und Weizenclan markierte . Drei wohlgenährte Krieger und eine kleine zarte Kätzin blickten Frost- und Schattenpfote feindselig entgegen . Die kleine hellgelbe Kätzin trat ohne zu zögern über die mit Duftmarken gesetzten Markierungen des Weizenclans . Schattenpfote fauchte laut auf und seine schwarzen Krallen blitzten auf als er sie hastig Ausfuhr . " Halt ! " schrie Frostpfote, doch sein Freund hatte sich bereits grollend auf die kleine Kätzin geworfen , die Überrascht aufschrie . " Das ist Moosblüte , die Heilerin des Blitzclans ! " kreischte Frostpfote und versuchte Schattenpfote am Nackenfell zu packen . Kräftig Biss der weiße Schüler zu und zog Schattenpfote mit einem Ruck zurück . Die grünen Augen des Katers wurden groß wie zwei Monde als Frostpfotes Worte langsam auf ihn einwirkten . " Was habe ich getan ? " hauchte er verzweifelt . Kurz hinter ihm lag die goldene Kätzin regungslos und blutend im Gras . Sie hatte sich gegen Schattenpfotes Attacke so gut wie nicht wehren können . Die drei Krieger hinter der Grenze stürmten vorwärts . Einer der drei kauerte sich schluchzend neben die nur noch schwach atmende Heilerin . Die anderen beiden Kater , ein getigerter und ein schwarzer mit weißer Brust traten knurrend an die Schüler heran . Mit panisch geweiteten Augen erkannte Schattenpfote in dem Tigerkater , Flussstern den Anführer des Blitzclans . " Sag mir das das nicht passiert ist ... " bat Schattenpfote und guckte Frostpfote drängend in die Augen . Frostpfote neigte nur den Kopf . Ein jaulen entronnen Schattenpfotes Kehle und er warf sich auf den Boden. " Es tut mir so leid Flussstern ! I-Ich wollte nicht , ich wollte Moosblüte nichts tun . Ich dachte das sie einer deiner Krieger wäre der die Grenzen Übertritt . Ich wollte doch bloß unser Territorium verteidigen ! " flüsterte Schattenpfote und kauerte sich vor dem Anführer in den Dreck . Flussstern knurrte grollend . " Du hast Moosblüte getötet " fauchte er eisig . Der Tigerkater fuhr seine langen krummen Krallen aus und drückte sie Schattenpfote an die Kehle .Frostpfote schnappte entsetzt nach Luft . Der weiße Schüler sprang doch der schwarze Krieger des Blitzclans stellte sich ihm in den Weg . Vom Feld her erklangen Kriegsrufe und Krieger des Weizenclans brachen in den Wald . Flussstern drückte seine Krallen noch einmal fest in Schattenpfotes Kehle bevor er Moosblütes Leiche packte und zusammen mit seinen Begleitern vor der Übermacht floh . Schluchzend kauerte sich Frostpfote neben seinen besten Freund . Rasselnd atmete Schattenpfote ein und zischend wieder aus . Sein Fell zitterte in der leichten Brise . Kummervoll hauchte Frostpfote : " bleib bei mir Schattenpfote. Lass mich nicht allein ! " Schwach schüttelte Schattenpfote den Kopf und krümmte sich . Blut spritzte aus der Wunde aus seiner Kehle und Schattenpfote grüne Augen wurden glasig vor Schmerz . " Verzeih mir " flüsterte der schwarze Schüler und sank kraftlos in sich zusammen . Er holte ein letztes Mal zittrig Luft und lag dann still . Frostpfote lief eine funkelnde Träne über die Wange und tropfte auf Schattenpfote noch warmes Fell . " Ich verzeihe dir " Kam gleichzeitig eine Antwort aus zweier Kehlen . Eine kleine schimmernde Kätzin Schritt angemessenen Schritts auf Schattenpfote zu und legte ihr goldfunkelndes Kinn auf die Schnauze des Toten Schülers . Kurz schimmerten an Schattenpfotes Umrissen Sterne , dann verblassen die Sterne und zwei Katzen , eine kleine goldene und eine junge schwarze verblassten mit Ihnen . Eine Creme farbende Kätzin trat langsam an Frostpfote heran und legte ihr Kinn an den abwesend nach vorne blickenden Schüler . Schwach zuckte der weiße Kater vor der Berührung seiner Anführerin zurück . " Pinienstern " flüsterte Frostpfote und blickte die Anführerin mit vor Schmerz stumpfen Augen an . " Hiermit ernenne ich dich zum Krieger , Frostpfote , wie es auch Schattenpfote verdient hätte . In Gedanken an ihn wirst du von nun an den Namen Frostschatten tragen , der Clan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Treue . Möge Schattenpfote vom SternenClan aus über dich wachen " flüsterte sie mit gesenkter Stimme . " Frostschatten , Schattenpfote , Frostschatten, Schattenpfote " erhob sich ein trauriger Chor aus den Stimmen der versammelten Katzen . " Schattenpfote " hauchte Frostschatten und schaute wehmütig zum funkelnden Sternenvlies auf . Ein kleiner strahlenden weißer Stern blitzte ihm entgegen ... Ich hoffe ihr hattet konntet genauso mitfühlen wie ich ;) Kategorie:By Broncekralle